happydaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Officer Kirk
'''Officer '(also briefly Sheriff) Kirk was a recurring character who appeared sporadically on Happy Days, in a total of nine episodes from Seasons 3 to 10. Kirk was played by veteran actor/comedian Ed Peck. About Officer Kirk Kirk is a bombastic police officer who frequently abuses and oversteps his authority. He is overzealous and domineering, and often uses communistic epithets against anyone who dares to disagree with his unethical brand of law and order (his actions bore some similarities to Senator Joe McCarthy's bullying tactics, which doesn't go unnoticed by Richie). One example was in season 3's Jailhouse Rock, in which, after some delinquents vandalized the high school he imposed a strict curfew on all teens under 20 years of age; Kirk's imposition of a curfew is questionable, but when he throws Howard in jail for wearing what he calls "a funny hat", Howard develops a personal dislike for Kirk. Kirk also has a detestable penchant for jumping to the wrong conclusion about people that he himself declares to be "undesirable", particularly Fonzie. In A.K.A. The Fonz, Kirk arrives at Arnold's announcing that he is the new interim sheriff (after the death of Sheriff Flanagan), and when he reads a list of perceived troublemakers he wants out of town within 24 hours, Fonzie is third on his list. When Richie confronts Kirk about why he wants Fonzie gone Kirk simply replies, "I don't like the way he looks, and I don't like the way he dresses!" (he later gives the same answer verbatim when similarly confronted by Howard). Richie persuades his dad to call an emergency Leopard Lodge meeting at their home to discuss the Kirk problem. The other Leopards are initially disinterested thinking Kirk is just doing his job, but when Kirk himself arrives at the house and tickets Howard for unlawful assembly, and then throws retaliatory ordinances at the other Leopards, and even revokes Al's dancing permit at Arnold's (which Al was not aware he had to have), Kirk makes himself an enemy to the grownups as well as the kids. When it dawns on Fonzie that Kirk is trying to get at him through his friends (meaning the Cunninghams, Al and the others) Fonzie meets Kirk at Arnold's at midnight and agrees to leave town if Kirk will leave Fonzie's friends alone. Kirk is delighted that he is getting his own way, but then Richie, dressed as Fonzie, walks in and warns Kirk that he'll take Fonzie's place if he leaves. Undaunted, Kirk warns Richie that he'll do the same to him, but then Richie advises him that there'll be others to take his place, at which point Potsie walks in, also dressed as Fonzie, followed by Ralph, Howard, Joanie and Marion, and then Al, the other officers from the Leopard Lodge, and finally, the Arnold's regulars, all wearing leather jackets similar to Fonzie's, and all taking a stand against Kirk's heavy-handedness. Later, Howard is informed by an Officer Evans that he himself has brought the Kirk situation to the mayor's attention, and Kirk has been demoted, busted down to elementary school crossing guard; Richie remarks that "a bunch of little kids will learn how to march." Fun Fact Richie makes the observation that Kirk acted like Senator Joe McCarthy. McCarthy was a US Senator (from Wisconsin, no less) from 1947 until his death in 1957. Throughout much of his senatorial tenure, McCarthy was notorious for accusing prominent people of being Communists (though he never actually proved any of his accusations) until he was censured by the senate in 1954. Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Happy Days characters